Catching Up with The Cromdashians
Catching Up with The Cromdashians ''(often abbreviated ''CUWTC) is a British reality television series that airs on the UK Reality (TV channel). The show focuses on the personal and professional lives of the Cromdashian-Denner blended family. Its premise originated with Tobeh Kex, who also serves as an executive producer. The series debuted on 3rd September 2016 and has subsequently become one of the most popular reality television series in the UK. The fifth series is currently in production after a long hiatus due to the family being separated. Dates of the series premiere are still to be confirmed. The series focuses mainly on sisters Kourtney, Kim and Khloé Cromdashian and their half-sisters Kendall and Kylie Denner. It also features their parents Kris and Caitlyn Denner (previously known as Bruce Denner), and brother Rob Cromdashian. The series' success has led additionally to the creation of numerous spin-off series, including; Kourtney and Kim Take Los Liverpool, Kourtney and Kim Take Doncabasas, Khloé & Raulmar, Kourtney and Khloé Take Wirral Wood, Cash Dolls, Rob & Japan, ''and ''Life of Kylie. The network has also broadcast several television specials featuring the events involving members of the family and friends. Series 1 (2016) 1: Keeping it Real Momager to the most famous reality family Kris Denner leads her Cromdashian clan into a new era. Are you ready to meet them? 2: Is There Anybody There? Kourtney and Khloé perform an ouija board in the house without telling the rest of the family, only to cause more trouble than they bargained for! 3: The Hotspot Kris and Kim are driving the family insane which leads Kourtney and Khloé to flea to their favorite Manchester Hills hotspot., Cloud23 4: SOS Kris Denner Kris is rushed to hospital with a freak illness, however, all is not what it seems as the lies and deceit of Kris Denner surface. 5: Halloween of Nightmares Kris once again ruins a family night out and causes a scene in front of many Cromdashian fans. 6: Rob's Breakdown Rob finally reaches a breaking point with Blue Japan and the Manchester Hills police force are called into action. 7: Family Fortunes Kris takes Khloé, Kendall Rob to have their future's told, but is she telling the truth? 8: Christmas with the Cromdashians Its the holiday season for the family and with a month vacation to Norway looming, the family are stressed to the max. Series 2 (2017) 1. Kris, Kourtney and Khloé Take Krakow Kris takes the family away for a few days to show the sights of Krakow. However, Kourtney and Khloé are not in the mood for playing her games. 2. Crom Dine With Me The whole family agrees to perform their own take on his TV show 'Come Dine with Me' seeing Khloé & Rob, Kris and Kourtney and Kim and Kendall to pair up and cook for each other. The feaud is real. 3. Date Night Khloé is whisked away to her favourite hotspot with new boyfriend Raulmar Odecourt. Kris does not approve of her choices. 4. The Rebound After a shock spilt caused by mom Kris, both Kylie and Khloé hit downtown Manchester Hills in search of fresh meat. 5. Off The Rails Kourtney leaves the house in a shock exit and heads to the holiday home in Wirral Wood for some headspace. 6. Robbery In a horrible twist of fate, the Cromdashian mansion is robbed sending Kim into a downward spiral of bad anxiety and sadness, can the rest of the family help her pull through? 7. Rob's Room Makeover Kendall takes matters into her own hands and says enough is enough as herself, Kim and Khloé give Rob's room a new look. 8. Sleep Talk Kourtney returns to the house and introduces the family to a new online app which records talking during sleep. Series 3 (2017) 1. IKEA After a long summer vacation, the family is reunited and they celebrate in the perfect way, shopping spree! 2. Keep on Moving Kris decides its a brilliant idea to move in new boyfriend Korey Wigan without telling the rest of the family. Things soon turn stormy in the mansion. 3. Award Winners The show wins an award for best reality television series 2016, Khloé and Kylie attend to accept the award. 4. Just Dance Kylie discovers a new talent. Twerking. 5. The Neighbours from Hell Kourtney loses her rag with the next-door neighbours after a loud party which doesn't stop until 11 pm! 6. The Discussion Kim, Kourtney and Khloé realise that Kris is taking advantage of them in moving Korey into the mansion. 7. The Plan The next part in the series finale trilogy. Plans are hatched as to what the family are going to do and how they will approach the situation with intimidating mom Kris Denner. 8. The Execution The truth is finally aired and the family take matters into their own hands demanding a reason for Korey moving into the mansion. Series 4 (2018) 1. Horsing Around Kourtney and Khloé head to Manchester Hills national park to feel their oats and ground themselves with tai chi and yoga. 2. Cromdashian's Have Talent Kourtney, Kim and Khloé are invited to attend Britains Got Talent 2017 as honoured guests. 3. The Big Sister Birthday Its the eldest sister Kourtney's birthday and to celebrate the whole family except for Kris attend. 4. Doncabasas Kim's iconic birthdays grow bigger and bigger by the year. This time she flys the whole family to Doncabasas for a party like no other. 5. Family Party 101 The party's keep on coming as family and friends attend the final house party whilst the family is still together. 6. Accident and Kimergency Kim accidentally burns her hand on the oven and is rushed to the hospital. Rob and Kendall both decide to move out once and for all to gather their thoughts. 7. Kourt, Khloé and Kylie Take Amsterdam Kim finally makes the leap of moving in with Ye whilst Kourtney, Khloé and Kylie take a small break in the beautiful city of Amsterdam. 8. The Parting of Ways The family have outgrown the mansion and with Kris Denner now out of the picture its time for the family to spread their wings and flourish into stars. =